1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information signal processing apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving an information signal.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a plurality of digital information equipment are connected and digital data is serially transmitted, a system according to a wire transmission based on, for example, the SMPTE 125M standard or IEEE 1394 standard is proposed.
In the SMPTE 125M, however, when a plurality of equipment are connected, it is necessary to provide a distributor for one equipment. Since a bidirectional communication is not performed, an individual transmission and reception line needs to be provided for each equipment. Although a connection of (1:1) of the equipment can be easily realized, a hardware increases, its treatment is inconvenient, and costs rise.
In the IEEE 1394, each equipment cannot be connected to a position 4.5 m or more away from another equipment. When a communication at a remote distance is executed, it is necessary to connect a number of equipment each having a repeater function. According to the connection by wire as mentioned above, a wiring process of a large quantity of wire material is needed and a degree of freedom in a system construction is restricted.